Truth or Dare
by Loptr
Summary: There is no such thing as an innocent game of Truth or Dare. McWeir, Sheyla. [Complete]


Truth or Dare

By Estellio

Rating: Pg-13

Pairing: McWeir, Sheyla.

Warnings: none.

Summary: There's no such thing as an innocent game of truth or dare.

_**IOIOIO**_

"Sooooo…" Ford drawled, obviously bored out of his mind as they waited for the debriefing to begin. "Teyla…Truth or Dare?" She turned to the young Lieutenant and smiled.

"Excuse me?"

"Truth or Dare! Oh come on Ford, what are you, twelve?" Sheppard laughed opening his eyes from the chair he was lounging in.

"What's wrong, Sir? Scared?" Sheppard immediately sat forward.

"Of an innocent little game like truth or dare? Not a chance."  
"Well then, Sir…truth or dare?"

"Dare." Teyla looked at the two men who were now standing nose to nose, glaring defiantly at each other. She forced herself to swallow a laugh and watched them with interest to see what they'd do next.

"Fine." Said Ford with a grin. "I dare you to snog the next person through that door." Ford said, pointing to the door that led out of the briefing room.

"Deal." Sheppard said quickly, shaking Fords hand to seal the deal. As if on cue, Rodney walked through the door. "Oh…that can't count. That can't count!" Ford grinned evilly.

"Sir, it's a dare. Do you mean to tell me that you are going to go back on a dare? You can't to that, that is a crime so heinous it is punishable by death."

"But…It's McKay!"

"What about me?" Rodney asked, looking up at the sound of his name.

"Come on, Major."

"Forfeit! I have to have a forfeit! I'm allowed that!" Rodney looked to Teyla for an answer.

"They call it truth or dare." She answered and Rodney gave the two men a quizzical look.

"Truth or dare? What are ye, twelve?"

"That is what Major Shepard said." She said, smiling patiently at the two men who were now in a full blown argument.

"Hey! HEY!" Rodney shouted, trying to grab their attention. "What was it, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Sheppard said through gritted teeth, sitting back down.

"And what was it?"

"Well…Ford dared me to…kiss…the first person who came through the door." At this Rodney gave a start.

"Hold on…Teyla, when did you come in?"

"I came in with Major Sheppard." Rodney's face went pale as Ford muttered something.

"Fine!" Sheppard said and got up approaching McKay menacingly.

"What! You've got to be kidding me! Major, no…no! You need my consent and I don't give it." McKay ran around the table with Sheppard in pursuit.

"Come back here Rodney, don't worry, I wont use tongue." Rodney pulled a face and bolted for the door. Sheppard was too fast and grabbed him by the shoulders, trying to angle him. "Stop wriggling Rodney and take it like a man!"

Ford was laughing so hard, tears were rolling down his face. Teyla put a hand on his arm.

"Aidan, please. Make it stop." She said, laughing with him.

"Okay, okay." He turned towards the two who were currently wrestling towards the door.

"Okay! Okay! Stop! Please, you're killing me here. Listen, I'll give you a forfeit, okay! This doesn't count, a forfeit!" Shepard immediately let go of McKay, taking several steps back.

"Anything." Aidan looked at Teyla for help.

"Well I can't think of anything…Usually, when I play, your forfeit is you have to take off an article of clothing. But that was when I last played at my mates birthday party…and for the dare you got, that's not adequate." Teyla looked thoughtful and then she smiled.

"Perhaps…" She said, smiling at Major Sheppard. "If he were to strip to his underwear and go through the debriefing like that, that would be suitable forfeit. That is, if I understand the game properly." Sheppard looked from Teyla to Aidan in disbelief.

"Oh no, Weir would _never_ go for that. I'd get in so much trouble." Aidan sat back in the chair.

"You know Teyla…that's a good idea, I'd love to see the look on the good Doctor's face when she walked in to see Sheppard in his skivvies."

"No way, Lieutenant. There is an unwritten rule about this kind of thing."

"What, about getting naked in truth or dare? Any proper unwritten rule book will tell you that that is a requisite. Now kiss McKay or strip." Sheppard looked despondently from McKay to his pants.

"This is nothing personal McKay, really. I'm sure lots of women find you really attractive but…" He unzipped his jacket and folded it slowly, hoping the Weir would come in and put a stop to this before it went to far. However, by the time he was down to his pants…there was no sign of Weir. Taking a deep sigh, he dropped them and hurriedly sat down.

"Okay Ford. Happy?" He snapped, crossing his arms in a vain attempt to hide his chest.

"Actually, Sir…no. I always thought you were more of a boxers man." At this both he and Teyla burst out laughing but Rodney was scowling, muttering something about owing Zelenka money.

"Alright, Lieutenant. You've had your fun…now…Uh…Teyla. Truth or Dare?" Still grinning she turned back to Major Sheppard.

"Since I do not fully understand the system of the game, I believe I should sit out the first few rounds." Sheppard smirked, shaking his head.

"I'm not buying it for a second, Teyla but I suppose that leaves…Rodney!"

"Oh no, I'm not playing." He said, taking a half step out of his chair.

"Oh come on, McKay. It's just a bit of fun. Truth or dare?" He shook his head.

"No, unlike ye, I have better things to do than play kiddies games."

"McKay. You might as well, come on. Pick a truth."

"Why, so I can be asked an invasive, personal question I would rather not answer? I don't think so." Sheppard grinned suddenly.

"What have you got to hide?"

"What? Nothing."

"Then why wont you play? Come on, it's only a bit of fun. Plus, we're showing Teyla how to play. Surely, the smartest man on Atlantis would be able to demonstrate a kiddies game." Rodney smiled unpleasantly.

"Nice try, Major, but I'm not going to fall for that one. I mean look where it landed you."

"Come on, Rodney. What are you afraid of? Think I'll come up with a question you wont be able to answer? Or I'll embarrass you. No dare goes outside this room, deal?" Rodney looked up with an exaggerated sigh.

"And here was a I thinking that the best of earth was selected for this mission."

"Come on, McKay. It's obvious you're hiding something. One little question, doesn't go outside this room. I mean…what harm can it do?" Rodney's eyes narrowed.

"It can do a lot of harm, depending on the question."

"Listen, you play…and I'll leave you alone. Hell, I leave you alone for the next week. I wont drop by your lab and annoy you, I wont go out of my way to poke fun on missions. Nothing, zero, zip, zilch…deal?" Rodney rolled his eyes.

"Alright, one question." Sheppard broke into a wide smile.

"Excellent." It was at that very moment in time that Weir chose to make her entrance.

"Sorry I'm late, everyone. Radek wanted me to go over…Major you're naked!" She had stopped dead in her tracks, staring at John with the most hilarious look of shock on her face.

"No I'm not, I'm wearing underwear. White fronts, much to everyone's apparent surprise."

"Any particular reason why you are in your…white fronts?" Sheppard gave a shrug.  
"Well, yeah. But you wont like it." She raised a sceptical eyebrow.

"Try me."

"We're playing truth or dare. It's my turn and McKay's got a truth coming to him." Weir looked from John to Rodney and burst out laughing.

"What are you, five?"

"Hey, what freaky five year olds do you know. Truth or Dare only gets interesting once you're old enough to have tequila." Weir sat down.

"Can ye do this later? We have work to do." Sheppard shrugs.

"Sure, the debriefing will give me time to think of a suitable question and for McKay to worry."

The debriefing passed without incident and McKay, although flustered at the beginning, soon calmed down and apparently forgot all about the truth. Sheppard, however, wasn't paying a bit of attention, his mind too busy cooking up worse and worse truths to ask. As the briefing drew to a close, he looked up at McKay. The doctor didn't appear to notice, so absorbed was he in what Weir was saying. A soft nudge in the ribs drew his attention from McKay to Teyla.

"He has been staring at her since she walked in."

"So? She's been the one talking mostly." He whispered back.

"He _always_ stares at her whenever she enters a room. Perhaps your question could pertain to that but I suggest you keep it subtle." Sheppard grinned.

"Don't worry, subtle is my middle name." Teyla smiled, cocking her head to one side.

"I thought it is Graham." Sheppard shook his head and was about to reply when Weir half stood and said,

"Dismissed." She turned to leave but John stopped her.

"Hold on, aren't you going to wait and see what Rodney's truth is? Come on Doc, you can play too." Weir laughed and turned.

"Unlike you, Major, some people have work to do." Sheppard looked at his wrist to tell her the time but realised he had taken his watch off.

"Hold on." He riffled through his pile of clothes and pulled out his watch.  
"At eleven at night? This was a late briefing. Surely you can spare an hour." Weir gave a half hearted sigh.

"Fine, but I'm only staying an hour. Unlike the rest of Atlantis, I like to sleep at night." Sheppard grinned manically and turned to McKay.

"You know, I thought and thought and thought during the briefing, trying to come up with a suitably embarrassing question but then, as it progressed…a genuine question popped into my head that you probably wouldn't answer under normal circumstances…"

"Get on with it, Major." Sheppard winked at Teyla who understood immediately.

"John, no!"

"Do you fancy Doctor Weir? Yes or no." If looks could kill, the young but exciting life of John Sheppard would have ended at that moment, in an undoubtedly painful, drawn out way. McKay looked from Sheppard to Weir in a calm way then reached up and unzipped his jacket. Tossing it on the table.

"What are you doing?" Sheppard asked, raising an eyebrow. McKay was now busy prying off his shoes.

"I'm doing the forfeit. Remember that?"

"Oh come on McKay, it's a simple question."

"I don't know why that popped into your head but I refuse to answer it either way."

"Well you were staring at Doctor Weir throughout the whole thing, even when she wasn't talking and this isn't the first time you've done it, McKay. Whenever she's in the room your eyes are glues to her so I wanted to know whether I was seeing things or what?" McKay stopped unlacing his shoe.

"You are seeing things, as usual, Major." He said a little coldly and he placed the boot on the table.

"Teyla, truth or dare." A little wary, but eager to diffuse the situation she smiled at Doctor McKay.

"Truth." McKay smiled back at her.

"Teyla…do you…fancy…major Sheppard." Teyla cocked her head to one side.

"Define fancy."

"Find him attractive." Sheppard grinned suddenly, running his hand through his hair and striking a pose.

"Come on McKay. Everyone knows how much of a handsome devil I am." He joked.

"In other words…do you desire him?" McKay finished, ignoring Sheppard comment. The grin faded a little and trepidation crept into John's eyes as he looked at Teyla who was considering the question without shame.

"I would have to say…yes." That shocked everyone in the room, practically flooring Sheppard.

"What? Really?"

"You are an attractive, admirable man. You have the qualities of leader I would look for in a mate and I enjoy your company immensely. Plus, you are a warrior of your people, you fill the role of protector of the family easily and you seem to get on well with children. I can find no undesirable traits in you as of yet." Sheppard grinned.

"Backfired there a little, didn't it McKay." McKay shrugged, now down to his shorts and relaxing back in his chair. He just shrugged.

"Teyla's turn." Ford said with a grin. She looked around the room.

"The only person who has not been asked or asked a question is Doctor Weir. Would you like a truth or dare." They looked over at Elizabeth who was lost in her own little world, staring at a point just above Ford's shoulder.

"Doctor Weir?" She snapped out of it immediately.

"Yes, Teyla?"

"Truth or Dare?" She smiled suddenly.

"Judging the revealing nature of the truths, I would have to go for Dare. Go easy on me now, Teyla, I am your superior." She teased and Teyla nodded, smiling back. She turned to Sheppard.

"What would fall under the criteria of dare, Major?"

"Well…usually…in the games I play, you either dare someone to do something extremely stupid, embarrassing or to kiss some else." Teyla nodded, considering this.

"This game is most illogical if the aim of it is to embarrass the other players. No one should play a game that is embarrassing to the them."

"Yeah, but the fun of the game is laughing at the embarrassed players and it is a great way to learn about people. It's also a great way to find out dirty secrets. Unless you'd rather strip." He gave a pointed look at McKay who sneered back at him, his arms crossed as he slouched in the chair. Major Sheppard grinned and leaned over to Teyla, whispering something in her ear.

"I do not think that is wise, Major." Teyla said as he spoke.

"Oh come on, look at it this way." He resumed whispering so none of the others could hear. Ford leaned over and Sheppard looked up at him, saying something quietly.

"That's a good idea, Sir but I don't think she'll go for it." Ford said, smiling as he sat back in his chair.

"Why not, it benefits everybody in the room. Answers my questions, gets Weir's go over and redresses McKay. I mean I had to kiss the guy." At this Weir sat up. It didn't take a genius to figure out what they were planning but the thought of Major Sheppard kissing Rodney was one that needed a far more serious address.

"You kissed Rodney!"  
"Well…nearly. But anyway, go on Teyla. Say it."

"We have decided that it would serve all of our interests better if you were to…I believe the term is snog…Doctor McKay on the mouth. This way it will satisfy all of our questions and will allow Doctor McKay to redress himself." Weir shifted uncomfortably on her seat.

"Well…if the choice is between stripping down to my underwear and kissing Rodney." She licked her lips and looked over at Rodney. "Well…Doctor." Rodney's eyes were wide as Weir got up and walked towards him. Slowly as she bent down to him as McKay, who had thought that his eyes couldn't possibly get any bigger, wondered if they were about to fall out and go rolling across the floor.

Her lips were cool, just touching against his at first, the sheer shock of it caused his mouth to fall open. Weir took this as permission and deepened the kiss. Rodney had to admit, she was good at this, and his instinct took over from commonsense as he found his tongue delving into her mouth. Involuntarily he gave a small moan and Weir smiled against his mouth, drawing back slightly. Much to her surprise McKay's mouth became more demanding as he moved forward with her. Someone clearing their throat loudly made her jerk back and Rodney to flush bright red as she quickly returned to her seat and Rodney to grab his jacket convulsively.

"Can I get dressed now Major?" John was leaning back in his chair easily.

"Sure, why not." If there were an Olympic event for dressing today would have been a proud day in Canada.

The now dressed McKay sat back in his chair, scowling even harder than usual.

"Well that was an interesting experience." Sheppard smirked, leaning back in his chair. Weir grinned evilly at him.

"Major Sheppard? Truth or dare?" He sat up, looking at her sceptically.

"What are you planning?"

"Truth or dare?" The smile on her face was cold enough to freeze the room. She had revenge in mind. Sweet, sweet revenge.

"I don't think I'm stupid enough to pick dare so…"

"What's wrong, major, afraid of a little dare? Don't worry. I'm not going to dare you to kiss anyone or do anything obscene. Trust me, it's _very_ simple. You've probably done it a thousand times since you've come to Atlantis."

"What?"

"You pick dare?"

"No…but I want to know what you're planning." She smiled sweetly.

"You don't get to be the leader of Atlantis if you can't keep a secret." Sheppard chewed his lip, mulling it over. She had his curiosity piqued. He wanted to know what the dare was but…it could be nasty.

"Tru…ooo…dammit. Dare." Weir smiled and passed him her cup.

"What? You dare me to hold the cup, okay." She shook her head.

"Look at it, Major. What do you see wrong with it?" He rolled the cup around in his hands. It was a plain stainless steel one. There was nothing at all remarkable about it. It was silver with a handle and the Atlantis symbol embossed on one side. Just a plain, ol' empty cup.

"There's nothing wrong with it. It's just a plain, ol' cup." Weir smiled.

"Look closer." John looked at it again. "What do you see wrong with it? What should a cup be doing that it is not?"

"Well. You drink from a…HOLD ON!" He threw a shocked look at Weir. "It's empty…oh no…you couldn't possibly want me to…"

"Would you be a dear and get me a cup of coffee." She smiled sweetly but John's triumphant grin made it slip.

"Sure. Why not." He got up and walked to a nearby counter, picking up the coffee carafe. Tipping it into the cup, the barest dribble trickled out. "Damn."

"Don't worry, there's a full pot in the cafeteria."

"But that's on the other side of the tower! I can't walk through Atlantis like this!" Weir's smile was sickly sweet.

"Oh yes you can. Now, now, off with you." With as much dignity as he could muster, he strutted out of the briefing room in his underpants. The stunned gazes that followed him through the control room were soon replaced by raucous laughter. With a smile McKay got up.

"I just remembered something. Zelenka wanted to see me after the briefing to discuss refining the puddle-jumpers dampening field. I better go." With a smile he picked up the Majors clothes and went to leave.

"Rodney? Are those Major Sheppard's clothes?"

"Yes. Why?" Weir just smiled, getting up.

"Nothing. Dismissed. I suggest you all get back to your rooms for some sleep."

"But Major Sheppard…" Teyla began but at everyone's smiles she got up. "That is not very sporting."

"This is truth or dare." Ford offered, laughing. "Just an innocent little game." McKay harrumphed loudly.

"Oh please. Ford, it doesn't take a genius to know that there is no such thing as an innocent little game of truth or dare."

**_IOIOIO_**

Just a little bit of fun, hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to click that ity bity button and review!


End file.
